


Hate Me Some More

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex blows up an island. Superman chastises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate Me Some More

**Author's Note:**

> I promised ficlets for people in Team Luthor. This was for adsum7 who wanted: "I like my Lex a little bit dark and a little bit Dom and my Clark not *too* innocent." ... Humm, well, that wasn't as dark or dom as I was originally planning to go, but that's the way it came out... Hope you still like it!

# Hate Me Some More

"Superman." Lex Luthor didn't turn from his view over the city.

The superhero floated down next to him on the rooftop patio, staying an arm's distance away. "Luthor."

There was a little silence and finally Lex turned to look at Superman. The hero, former friend, was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, his gaze sternly on Lex.

"What have I done now, Superman?" Lex walked casually by, brushing against the cape as he did so.

"What have you done now?" Superman asked incredulously. "You blew up an island!" Superman yelled, his fists clenched.

Lex shrugged. "It was my own island. There was nobody on it. What do you care?"

"The environmental impact..."

Lex waved a hand. "I pulsed a sonar beam out before it blew - everything in the local area got out of range, and I assure you, everything will settle back to normal before long."

"Aquaman said---"

With a growl, Lex stomped off. He jerked open the door to the penthouse and went inside. He was going to slam the door but Superman was too close on his heels.

As soon as the door closed, Lex pushed his way up into Superman's space, crowding him, forcing him back onto the wall. He tangled his hands in Clark's hair and savagely brought his head down to where Lex could kiss him.

Clark kissed him back just as fiercely.

"I hate you, asshole," Lex said as he efficiently worked a hand between the costume and skin.

"Hate me some more," Clark suggested as his head fell back against the wall and his hips thrust forward.

Lex did so.

 

When they were both sweaty and exhausted and laying uncomfortably on the hallway floor, Clark suddenly spoke again. "That was your island, wasn't it?"

"I told you it was," Lex replied mildly, his hand playing with Clark's chest hair. He tweaked one hard, but it didn't phase the invulnerable alien.

"I mean yours -- it -- the one that you were stranded on. Back then."

Lex paused, his thoughts many years ago. "Yes."

* * *

Clark held Lex tightly, gathering him in and enveloping him. "I'm glad you blew it up."


End file.
